Within These Ghostly Halls
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: Oneshots, Drabbles, and overall fun await you in Amity Park! Do you dare take the plunge into this Ectober Funfest? (series will not end once the month is over!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. If I did, then the show WOULD STILL BE AIRING!**

 **Greetings fellow Phans! Since it is October, er...ECTober, I figured now was as good a time as any to start my oneshot series in this forgotten yet totally awesome fandom!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Have suggestions for a drabble? Well let me know any of these by floating down and posting a review/request!**

 **On with the show!**

DPDPDPDPDP

Danny Fenton wondered sometimes why he tolerated Dash Baxter. Rather, he wondered why his ghost half tolerated Dash Baxter.

Dash was a bully, sure, and not that bright when it came to academics.

But he was also needlessly cruel, deriving pleasure from tormenting anyone he felt inclined to hurt or shove into a locker that day. His actions were akin to a malicious ghost rather than a middle school jock.

Danny had better control over his ghost half than Vlad Plasmius, wich was obvious in that he was not driven to do malicious deeds very often, as Vlad was prone to do.

But sometimes, the urge to haunt and terrify one jock just would not leave him alone, especially when he was the target of a pole wedgie.

Such as right now for instance.

Here he hung, his pants hooked onto the tallest flagpole Dash could find. Oh sure, he could go intangible and fly off, but he was busy doing something no one, not even Sam, knew he did on a regular basis:

Conversing with his ghost half.

Looking from the outside, as his friends and Jazz did, it may seem that Fenton and Phantom were one and the same. In the beginning that was true, but as he matured in his powers and abilities, his ghoist half became a separate part of his consciousnmess. The ghostly urges grew, his mental state was slowly going to war with itself because he was the Halfa. So almost every day, the ghost boy engaged in what he liked to call 'diplomatic councils' with the growing ghost instinct inside him.

 _We must avenge ourselves! This brick-for-brains fleshboy has humiliated us for the last time!_

"That isn't the way I work. Yes, Dash is frustrating. Yes, he's a major annoyance. But that's about it. Box ghost is more of a threat to...us...than Dash."

 _Box Ghost does not go out of his way to humiliate us! Dash Baxter must be taught a lesson!_

"Honestly, did you learn nothing from Poindexter?! If...we...do something in retaliation we're no better than the bully! Frankly, this is no big deal, really. Simmer down...everything is gonna be ok. Dash will get his one day, but not by...us..."

His ghost half seemed to ponder his points.

 _Very well. Dash will be spared for now. We will get our revenge, Fenton. We Need revenge to exist. We are a ghost. We feed on negative emotion. Revenge will still us for a bit._

"I know." Danny sighed, the weight of what he was kicking him full in the gut "That's why you need me to balance you out. I'm the tether for our conscience. And for now, I'm the stronger half. So take a nap. I've gotta get down now, and I don't want to splat."

The ghost instinct grew silent, and Danny got down with some effort, then trudged home, feeling weighted but in a way, happy.


	2. Gameage

Tucker Foley had two loves in his life: Meat and technology. Both of wich could now be found at the Nasty Burger thanks to the owners putting in a new VR arcade game version of Doomed.

The problem was that the game didn't seem to love him back.

"This is the eigth time it killed me!"

Danny chuckled "Give it up Tuck! Your meat lover's burger is getting cold. Besides, no one's going to beat Sam's record in the time it takes you to devour your meal."

"WRONG child! I, Technis, Master of electronics, shall finally defeat the Sam Manson Challenge! For only I, TECHNIS, can do this impossible task!"

Danny's eyes turned green at the appearance of the techno ghost, but he smirked, thermos at the ready for the tall ectoenemy's inevitable tantrum "Ok Technis." He said "You take on the challenge. But if you lose, back to the Zone you go!"

"I TECHNIS, Master of all things electronic and beeping, accept your terms, CHILD!" The ghost said, diving into the VR simulator eagerly.

Ten minutes later, the ghost snorted and emerged from the simulator, flipped on a switch he had found while overshadowing his character in the game, and dove back inside. "Stupid RAM protocalls. I mean seriously, is this the dark ages?!"

Sam smirked "Well therein lies his inevitable failure. He just turned the difficulty from Hard...to insane."


	3. Goth Woes

Within these Ghostly Halls 3

"I am going to drown whoever did this in tears of agony that pours from my soul,, then throw them into the ever-terrifying pit of darkness that is unyielding dispare."

Sam walked lividly out of the girl's locker room, her hair a nice shade of Barbie pink. Her ramble was unending as she stormed out into the open hall, glaring in all of her goth-ness at every student she passed. Her simmering anger was felt by everyone, and she was rarely seen expressing any emotion whatsoever. No one dared to laugh at her openly, but she knew they were giggling on the inside.

"I know your mirth extends to the reaches of your eyes, that are your soul's window." She growled at a jock who was trying his best to look neutral. He threw his hand up and fled, covering his face.

"Your laughter is felt from the pits of agony, who beg you to visit in your nightmares!" She reeled on a girl who put a hand on her shoulder, and the offender shreaked and ran away.

"Hey Sam!"

"My embarrassment flows like a dark waterfall of shadows. Hark! Death calls to me in a ghostly groan."

"Aye yayeyaye...oh great, Sam, really it isn't that bad." Danny said, fingering her hair "I know it's not goth, but at least it can wash out."

She turned deadish eyes towards him and snarled with a sigh "You do not know the pain I can no longer feel. Pain of an ocean of shame. Take me away, siren of the night! Lead me to the deep dark, ghostly shadow!"

Danny sighed and took her arm "Come on, to the salon with you. Let's wash all that trauma away."

"Trauma is a river of relief compaired to the nothing my life has become!" Sam wailed.

"Uh huh. Let's go."


	4. Fudge Drudge

Jack Fenton loved fudge. This was no secret, especially because the lovable oaf announced it every chance he got.

Which is why, on a particular Saturday morning, Jack's entire day was ruined by one simple little thing...

A Ghost was trying to pilfer his treat!

"If I give it back, will you be my friend?!"

"I'm a ghost hunter you fiendish candy snatching, putrid fudge pilfering menace! Jack Fenton will never surrender his tasty treat to a ghost!"

The hunter chased the terrified, crying ghost into a corner, and grinned "Hand over the Fudge, and I'll go easier on you!"

"Never! Not unless you be my friend!"

"Then sayonara, you ghoulish goon! Say hello to the Fenton Peeler!"

"WHY WON't YOU BE MY FRIIIIEEEND!"

Jack realized too late that the device he'd used on the ghost had also shredded his coveted candy.

"NOOOOooooooooooo!"

Maddie Fenton had to deal with a crying, depressed Jack for a month afterwords. Jazz attributed the loss and the reaction as obsessive, and Danny?

Danny was relieved that for once, his parents weren't blaming Phantom for their troubles. Although to admit, the crafty ghost boy had hidden the treat next to the portal...


	5. A Clone Apart

Within These Ghostly Halls 5

She snuck around, watching...waiting. She waited until classes let out.

She knew he'd sense her the instant he came into the hallway.

She could care less. He was hers, in more than just genes.

She missed him.

"Dani?!"

They stared at each other, unsure of what to do. He rubbed his neck nervously. She mirrored his movement. He finally broke the tension by kneeling down and giving her a hug

"I'm so glad you're ok." He said, rubbing her back "I missed you, cousin."

She clung to him, scared and alone, needing comfort and his big brotherly protection. She threw her arms around him and started sobbing out her loneliness. He rubbed her back, shusahing her fears. His ghost sense was going off, but he ignored it and took his clone by the hand, escorting her to the playground. She refused to let him go, and so he sat with her under a big tree.

They stayed like that until the bell rung. He didn't send her away as he entered the classroom, and gave his teacher a glare of brotherly protectiveness. Lancer had no choice but to allow the little girl inside, and there sghe stayed until class was let out.

Dash tried harassing Danny after school, but even he knew better than to bother the two as they made their way to Fenton Works.

There were some things that even a bully would not do, due to self preservation. At the top of the list was coming in between a little girl and her older family member. No, not even Dash wanted to tempt fate so obviously...


	6. Schooled

Danny really didn't mind Youngblood, as long as the kid ghost wasn't trying to brainwash Amity Park's adults, or trying to convince everyone that Danny was insane. Truth be told, the little guy didn't truly hate the Halfa either. In fact, when on neutral ground, the two were actually quite fond of each other.

Like today, for instance.

Today was Saturday, no school, no ghost hunting(for now...) and unfortunately, no Team Phantom. Tucker was at a convention, and Sam was forced into going on a shopping spree by her mother. So the ghost boy was on his own for the day. His ghost sense had picked something up at school, ironically enough, and he was cruising the halls looking for said ghoulish intruder. What he found nearly caused him to crash into a locker.

It was Youngblood. But the little troll of a child was furiously writing equations on the board and just as quickly solving said problems. His trusty sidekick was posed as an anatomy skeleton, and seemed to be bored out of his mind. Danny went invisible and listened in on what the two were saying.

"Honestly why do you do this every month? You're a child for crying out loud! Your whole shtick is not being responsible, or educated!"

The child ignored him for a minute "I don't care! This way I can be somewhat happy with myself! All kids go to school. Just because I choose to go and study by myself without any stupid grownup teachers barking orders at me, doesn't mean I'm not rebelling against the system! Frankly, not only is it more fun doing stuff myself, it's also proving a point!"

"And what point precisely is that?"

Having finished the equations, the pint-sized ghoul said with a satisfied smirk "Obviosly that kids would be better off if they were left to do their own studies, without the monotiny of the public education system spoiling all the fun!"

"Good point, kid."

Both ghosts turned to Phantom, but neither attacked. Danny reclined in the air and said simply "School in the system is boring to us kids because of the way we're being taught. Oh, the teachers don't know any better, because that's the way they were taught too. If just a little more effort was put into making it, I don't know, a little more fun and challenging? Well then that wouldn't be so bad now would it."

Youngblood grinned, also reclining in the air "But they're grownups. It's not like they're gonna remember what's fun for kids. So I guess you're doomed to nonstop boredom."

Danny chuckled "Well, until college anyway. Then things get crazy, or so I've been told."

Youngblood grinned like the Cheshire cat "Reaaaaaaaaaallyyyy...Tell me about this...college."


End file.
